Half Moon
| season = The Masters | number = 41 | comic = Robotech Masters 4: Half Moon | image = Half Moon Nova and Dana.png | airdate = 29 April, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Volunteers | next = Danger Zone }} " " is the 41st episode of Robotech and the fifth episode of Robotech: The Masters. Summary When Dana and Bowie perform a rogue patrol, Bowie is captured. Meanwhile, the Robotech Masters are discovered to be digging around the site of the SDF-1's wreckage. Synopsis On a routine night patrol, Dana Sterling and Bowie Grant discover a trespasser in a forbidden sector outside what was once New Macross City. They investigate despite receiving negative orders from their command post. The "intruder" turns out to be enemy aliens led by the pilot of the red bioroid. In the skirmish that follows, Bowie is captured. Dana reports her finds but is denied permission to rescue her aide. Once again, she circumvents orders. Dana gathers the 15th Squadron. A midnight drill seems suddenly in order -- with live ammunition and full combat gear. At Headquarters, Military Intelligence confirms that the aliens are digging at the crash site of the old SDF-1. They are mystified as to what the Robotech Masters could possibly want or salvage from the old wreck. Their meeting is interrupted by a large-scale bioroid attack. Convinced the Robotech Masters mean to kill him, Bowie wastes no time discovering a means to escape confinement. He breaks out of his cell and finds a way outside as the 15th Squadron engages the enemy. Once again, Dana finds herself face to face with the red bioroid pilot. This time, both experience an unsettling moment of recognition. Reinforcements arrive to help the 15th rescue Bowie. The Robotech Masters' huge advance command ship retreats, rising slowly into the air carrying not only the compliment of bioroids but their strange commander as well. Memorable quotes * Rolf Emerson: "Well, one man's junk is another man's Protoculture." References Characters *Dana Sterling * Bowie Grant * Zor Prime * Rolf Emerson *Marcus "Ace" Green * Angelo Dante * Sean Phillips * Louie Nichols * Nova Satori Vessels and vehicles * Hovercycle * Bioroid * Red Bioroid * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Golem Other to be added Background information * " " is based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Hāfu Mūn" (Meaning "Half Moon" in English), that was aired 6 May, 1984 in Japan. Errors At around 8 minutes in, after Dana kicks Angelo's feet out from under him and he's on the floor, she winks at him but only 1 eye looks down (the winking eye). Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 05 41